1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to a data recording method and non-volatile storage device.
2. Description of the Related Art
Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2008-66438 discloses a variable resistance element for irreversible storage. The element has a first electrode, a second electrode, and thin film formed between the electrodes, the thin film containing an oxide that contains a transition metal. When an electric pulse exceeding a certain level is applied to the thin film, the electrical resistance between the two electrodes changes irreversibly.